Kittyhawk Drabbles
by tattooedsappho
Summary: Collection of drabbles, double drabbles and "eh, it's close enough to 100" scenes featuring Minerva McGonagall and Xiomara (nope, nope, I never got the memo that Rolanda won the X vs R canon battle) Hooch. Chapter per work, prompts/requests noted.
1. Pick Your Battles

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.

* * *

"I told them if they were in the air they'd be out of Hogwarts faster than they could say Quidditch."

"You should have seen him fly Xiomara. And never having been on a broom before either. We really need a good seeker this year if we're to have a chance at the Quidditch Cup."

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you are an ever bigger Quidditch fan than I am. You owe me for this, you know. Can't give Malfoy any sort of punishment if Potter's consequence is making the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, now can I?"

"I'll make it up to you." Minerva smiled; with a wave of her wand soft candlelight filled her quarters and a flick conjured a bowl of ripe, red strawberries.

"I suppose that's a start."


	2. Skipping Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.

* * *

"How in Merlin's name did you convince Snape to referee this game for me?"

"Lets just say that he...owed me a favor."

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain why you're not at the game."

"Oh but I am. Remember Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Clumsy girl, new hair color every week?"

"That's the one. She's going as me."

"Why? You never miss a game!"

"I do when I have something better to do," Minerva grinned. She stopped running her hand through Xiomara's hair and scooted closer to the woman sharing the couch with her. "I do when I have someone else better to do." She leaned in and captured Xiomara's lips with her own, all thoughts of Quidditch soon forgotten.


	3. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for Challenge #99 at femslash100 (LJ)

* * *

Minerva sat at her desk leaning on her elbows and pinching the bridge of her nose. Her usually tight bun was slightly unruly and her shoulders were drooped. Her frame shook as she heaved a silent sigh and wearily raised her head to answer the knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Min…" Xiomara trailed off as she entered the room. Crossing quickly to the side of the Headmistress Xiomara sat on the desk facing her. She took Minerva's head in hand; smoothing back stray hairs kissing her cheek and cradling her head in her lap. "I'm here now," she whispered.


	4. Tempest

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for Challenge #99 at femslash100 (lj)

* * *

"Let it out." Minerva said, pulling Xiomara into an embrace.

Xiomara clenched and unclenched her fists; resisting at first, she slowly accepted Minerva's comfort as her head sagged onto the other girls' shoulder.

"You would think it would be easier by now." Xiomara whispered.

"I hope it never gets easy, that would mean you've stopped fighting and they've won." Minerva stepped back and wiped a stray tear from Xiomara's cheek.

"Some day they'll see. I'll be the best Beater those idiot boys have ever seen. Women shouldn't play Beater my arse." Xiomara smiled and kissed Minerva softly on her cheek.


	5. Just A Little Soap

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **Notes:** Prompted by redbeargrl ( _"I don't believe that's going to fit!")_

* * *

"No."

"C'mon Minnie, at least tell me why," Xiomara pouted.

"Because I don't believe that's going to fit, that's why!"

"Yes it will!"

"No, it won't!"

"Look, all you need to do is make sure you got a little lube. Here, use this soap."

"Soap?"

"I saw it once on a muggle tv show. They use soap to help em fit."

"I swear Xio, I'm never letting you talk me into something like this again," Minerva muttered as she grabbed the soap Xiomara was proffering.

"Scuba diving is fun and you can't scuba dive without a wetsuit. Now get dressed."


	6. Headmistress Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **Notes:** Originally written for DoubleDrabble #9 at minorhp100

* * *

"Minerva?" Xiomara said, approaching the Headmistresses' desk and standing directly in front of the preoccupied professor.

Minerva looked up at the sound of her name and, startled by Xiomara's closeness, jumped in her chair.

"Merlin Xiomara, don't scare me like that!"

"You wouldn't be so easy to scare if you pulled your nose out of your work every now and then. If it's not schoolwork then it's Quidditch and if it's neither then you don't have time."

"That's not all there is to me." Minerva huffed, glaring at Xiomara.

"Really?" Xiomara asked, eyes sparkling mischeviously as she rounded the desk.

Minerva was at a loss for words as Xiomara climbed into her lap and pulled the quill out of her hands, dropping it to the floor.

"Prove it."

Minerva leaned into Xiomara, searing her lips with a kiss before standing and depositing her upon the desk. Papers scattered as they battled for dominance, all but the desire within ignored. It was only when both women were completely spent that coherent words were spoken again.

"I hope you didn't like that glass." Xiomara commentated as she got dressed.

"Somehow I always end up with broken something when you visit." Minerva teased.


	7. And Be Prepared to Fight Them

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright their respective owners; I'm not making any money or intending to harm/offend anyone.  
 **Notes:** sequel to _Pick Your Battles_ , for mrsdelahunty

* * *

 _"I suppose that's a start."_

Xiomara couldn't help but smile as Minerva pulled her down to sit the couch where she was reclining.

"You suppose?"

"Strawberries are nice but they're just strawberries. And you did do a bit of authority usurping." Xiomara fought to keep her serious tone as Minerva held a strawberry to her lips and ran her tongue over the tip of it. She found herself staring at the Deputy Headmistress, entranced by the sight before her.

"Just strawberries? It looks to me like you want some pretty badly right about now."

'You bet I want some,' Xiomara thought to herself. "Well I did miss lunch."

Minerva leaned forward, bringing the strawberry to Xiomara's lips and running it along them. Xiomara opened her mouth and caught it with her teeth, juice running down the corner of her mouth as she took a bite. Minerva dropped the remaining strawberry and brought her lips to Xiomara's chin, catching the sweet juice before claiming her lover's lips. Xiomara leaned into Minerva and the pair tumbled back down onto the couch, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

"You taste like strawberry." Minerva whispered, kissing Xiomara's neck.

"I can't possibly imagine why."


End file.
